


Night Shift (WIP)

by mcgooglykins



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgooglykins/pseuds/mcgooglykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildandwild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandwild/gifts), [haphazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haphazard/gifts).



“So who are you?” Zach asks, and if he sounds bitchy about it then he doesn’t give a damn, it’s three in the fucking morning and this coffee isn’t even going to be vaguely enough to get him through till the morning people start. “and why are you wearing a fucking tiara?” He’s been sitting in the tea room for ...some minutes now, and however long this very strange stranger has been there he has no idea.

“Uh,” said the strange man, “I think it was ‘Princess Astrid Estrella Georgette’. The third.” He grinned and took a swig from his mug - an obscenely oversized and brightly coloured metallic crime against cupware the world over that looked like it possibly held a square gallon of liquid. “And I think the more important question is ‘why are you NOT wearing a tiara?’”

Zach blinked. Then he frowned at the man. Then he yawned wide enough to crack his jaw, because, three in the fucking morning. The other man - sorry,  _Princess Astrid Estrella Whatthefuckever_ , just smiled mildly back at him. 

“They’re part of the uniform, you know.” Princess told him, “The NUM will be all over you like a rash if you don’t find one. Unfortunately, I didn’t bring my spare.”  
  
“I’ll take my chances.” Zach said. “I can run faster than she can.”

“Your funeral,” Princess said, draining his mug and getting up - with apparently ease and sprightliness and a total lack of groaning, didn’t he  know  it was  three in the morning ? - “I’ll see you around.”

“Should I like, stand up and salute you or some shit?” Zach asked, “Princess? I’m not really up on the protocol. And if you want me to get up from this comfy, comfy seat, then no.” 

“I’ll let you off just this once,” Princess said magnanimously. “It can be quite daunting for the peasantry to meet royalty for the first time.” And with that, he winked at Zach and disappeared out the tea room door.

Zach stared after him and tried to remember if he’d actually found out the guy’s name. Man, he really  hated  night shift. 


	2. The Princess is in Another Castle

Zach had been very lucky throughout his life. He’d been blessed with a loving and supportive family, the best (if not sometimes mildly evil) friends anybody could hope for, a job he loved, good health, a fantastic face - you name it. Zach knew he had a million and one memories that he knew he’d treasure forever, and yet nothing - not a single one of them - could come even vaguely close to this. Nothing would ever be as dear to his heart as the look of sheer terror on Princess’ face as he stood there, frozen, staring at the acute adult side of the ED, knowing that for the next nine hours, he was trapped there.

Zach spread his arms wide in welcome from where he stood next to the bed of a particularly drunk and abusive man. 

“Welcome to my kingdom, Princess!” he grinned evilly, “Not even Mario can save you now!”

The drunk - an old regular named that Zach saw floating around the department somewhere and just generally making the place look untidy at least once a week, lashed out suddenly, startled by the noise. 

“Terry,” Zach threatened, catching the other man’s wrists deftly in his hands to stop their seemingly inevitable collision with his face as he ducked under the sphygmo wires, “do that again and I’ll have you chained to the bed.”

“FUCK YOU!” Terry slurred.

“Not in the state you’re in!” Zach said pleasantly over his shoulder, and from the corner of his eye he could see Chris’ face crumple. 

“Sister! SISTER!” Terry yelled, “Sister I need a piss!”

“ _Sister?_ ” Zach called back from where he was busy cannulating another patient, “What exactly is it about this manly five o’clock shadow that says “sister” to you? Princess, he clearly means you, get the man a bottle.”

“Yes, sister,” Chris smirked, and then actually fucking _curtsied_ before sauntering off towards the pan room. 

This? This was going to be a good shift.


End file.
